Feliz cumpleaños
by MIAKUN Y AKIRACHAN
Summary: este fic se lo regalo a una amiga ya que ha sido su cumple años hace poco.Bueno el fic es sobre el cumple de kanda y de su regalo que pasara entre allen y kanda yullen atbertencia yaoi


este fic es para una amiga mia que ha sido hace poco su cumpleaños muchas felicidades guapa que te lo pases muy bien te quiero, espero que lo tomes como un regalo de recompensa ya que te encanta el yullen al igual qu a mi. Bueno y ahora el fic.

* * *

**Feliz cumpleaños**

Era un día muy especial para Allen hoy era el día en el que la persona que mas quería en el mundo incluso antes que mana cumplía años.

Pero no era tam especial como para Yuu Kanda que hoy era su cumpleaños.

Allen iva alegremente hacia el comedor de la orden para desayunar cuando tropezó con alguien - hola lavi ¿que tal?-lavi levanto la cabeza y se tiro a los brazos de Allen para caer en un gran llanto -la-lavi pero ¿que te pasa?-lavi se separo de allen y aun con lagrimas en los ojos contesto-hoy es el cumple de yuu-allen le miro sorprendido -ya lo se pero eso no es triste al contrario es algo muy bueno ¿no?-lavi cayendo en llanto otra vez afirmo con la cabeza-si pero a yuu lo mandan a una misión hoy mismo- Allen se quedo estático y perdiendo el equilibrio por la impresión callo al suelo con las piernas cruzadas los brazos hacia adelante y con la cabeza agachada, su plan se había ido al traste,todo lo de confesarse a kanda se había ido al traste ,¿porque dios le odiaba tanto?¿por que le hacia sufrir de esta manera? el por que de su desdicha era algo incompresible pero las cosas eran como eran y no se podían cambiar.

Derrepente detrás de Lavi se vio un aura negra de enfado,era kanda que había oído todo lo que decían y al ver que hablaban de el se había puesto detrás de lavi para observarles -¡¡¡usagi-baka!!!!-lavi se giro temblando del horror que le provocaba esa voz cuando giro completamente kanda le dio con la funda de muguen en toda la cabeza-ai yuu ¿por que me das?- una gota al estilo anime callo por la cabeza de allen (ya que era evidente por que le daba) - ¿que por que te doy? !!¿que haces diciéndole al moyashi que me voy a una misión?¡¡¡- lavi sonrío,y allen levanto la cabeza mirando muy atento a kanda -valla kanda no sera ¿que como te gusta el moyashi no quieres que sufra por ti?- kanda le volvió a dar con muguen en la cabeza - estúpido ¿como me voy a enamorar de un hombre? y menos del moyashi- allen al oír esto no se lo podía creer kanda sin darse cuenta le había roto lo poco que le quedaba de corazón, le avía rechazado sin ni si quiera poder decirle lo que sentía Allen en un auto reflejo se levanto rápidamente y salio corriendo en dirección a su habitación al ver esto kanda dejo a la lavi detrás y siguió a Allen corriendo detrás de el para alcanzarlo.

Mientras tanto lavi sonreía feliz su plan había salido a la perfección solo faltaba que yuu se confesase y ya estarían juntos.

Allen corrió hasta su habitación pero cuando le faltaban solo unos centrípetos para llegar al picaporte de su habitación sintió como alguien le cogía del brazo y le jalaba para atrás para obligarlo a mirarlo, era kanda que jadeando gracias a la carrera de hace tan solo unos segundos todavía le costaba trabajo contener todo el aire en su cuerpo, allen al verle intento zafarse del agarre de este pero solo consiguió que lo intensificara - ¿!kanda quieres soltarme de una vez¡?-kanda negó con la cabeza - no hasta que me escuches-allen intento zafarse otra vez del agarre de kanda provocando el mismo efecto que antes -!que quieres que te escuche ya has dicho bastante ante ¿no crees?¡¡- kanda le atrajo hacia si abrazándole

-cállate eso lo dije para que el conejo me dejara en paz en realidades yo...- allen se separo bruscamente de kanda -déjate de cuentos ¿vale?, el tonto fui yo por enamorarme de alguien como tu...- allen iva a entrar en su habitación cuando kanda le abrazó por la espalda -ai-shiteru allen- allen se dio la vuelta, intento decir algo pero kanda no le dejo simplemente le dio un tierno beso en los labios -kanda... te amo-dijo allen separando los labios de los de kanda - yo también te amo allen pero como sigamos aquí fuera la gente se va a enterar muy pronto de que soy un blando ¿por que no entramos dentro y pasamos un buen rato juntos?-

allen enseguida se dio cuenta de lo que quería decir kanda -de acuerdo pero mas te vale ser considerado- allen abrió la puerta y entraron dentro de la habitación en seguida el beso dulce se convirtió en uno pasional, que empezó a descender de los labios al cuello, mientras kanda desabrochaba la camiseta de allen,este le guiaba hasta la cama, cuando kanda consiguió quitarle por completo la camiseta a allen,dejo su cuello para bajar a unos de los pezones semi erectos de muchacho,chupándolos y mordisqueándolos,mientras el pobre allen no podía hacer otra cosa mas que gemir,kanda intentaba quitarle el pantalón cuando sintió como allen le quitaba la camisa -no tengas prisa,ahora me la quito yo- kanda empezó a quitarse la camisa delante de allen el cual admitava la esbelta figura del samurai, después de eso kanda siguió su ación quitándole el pantalón y los bóxeres al pequeño,kanda se separo del menor para observar la delgada figura del chico -yo tenia razón-dijo este haciendo que allen le mirase raro, se acerco a su oído y le susurro -eres hermoso- ante esto la cara de allen se puso como un tomate -baka no digas esas cosas-salto el pequeño pero kanda no le dejo hablar mas ya que bajo hasta su miembro y comenzó a lamerlo provocando un arranque de sensaciones en el muchacho que lo único que podía hacer era gemir del placer que le provocaba - ahh....kanda e-espera...- sin embargo kanda izo caso omisuo, cuando vio que allen estaba a punto de venirse paro,provocando en este un gemido de protesta -no te quejes que seguro que después te gustara mas- diciendo eso kanda volvió a besar al menor descendiendo de nuevo cuando estaba en el pecho le dio a allen tres de sus dedos para que los lamiera,cuando llego a la parte del ombligo de allen quito sus dedos de la boca de este para subir y besarle,mientras metía sus dedos en la cabida de este, allen se sobre salto al notar un dedo de kanda en su entrada echando se hacia atrás curando la espalda, kanda no dejaba de besarle por que sabia que si no le entretenía le dolería mas.

Al primer dedo le siguió el segundo, y al segundo el tercero,a allen le dolía pero kanda hacia todo lo que podía para que no fuera si,cuando allen se acostumbro a esa sensación empezó a mover las caderas para sentir mas los dedos,en ese momento kanda quito los dedos del interior del niño, abriéndole las piernas para colocarse entre ellas,empezó a penetrar al pequeño con cuidado de no hacerle mucho daño,pero hera prácticamente imposible era tan estrecho que le tenia que hacer daño sis o si,allen cuando sintió que el miembro de kanda estaba totalmente dentro de el,se alivio mucho pesaba que ya se había terminado el dolor,kanda espero a que el menor se acostumbrara ala premeditación y empezó a mover las caderas ridículamente,esto a allen le volvió loco primero le dolió pero después empezó a ser un dolor mezclado con el placer-ahhh kanda ya no....ya no puedo mas-dijo allen que veía que estaba al borde del placer -espera moyashi los dos juntos-kanda cogió a allen sentándole encima suyo para hacer la penetración mas profunda,kanda dio unas cuantas estocadas mas y enseguida se vinieron los dos, allen entre el y kanda y este en el interior de allen quedando exhaustos.

Kanda salio despacio del interiores de allen dejándole encima de la cama cayendo recostado a su lado,y allí abrazados y tapados por una manta se durmieron los dos hasta el día siguiente.

* * *

**Fin. **

* * *

**gracias por leer mi fic espero que os haya gustado arigato**


End file.
